8th Doctor's regeneration
by Metalchick36
Summary: The 8th Doctor meets Rose, then regenerates into the 9th Doctor after the explosion of Rose's work place. This was partly inspired by the 1996 movie. Please review! This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Doctor Who from the movie or the series. Some parts are very similar to the movie and the first episode of the show, but it is to help make the story better. I am not making any money off of this.

Note: This story is inspired after I watched the 1996 movie with the 8th Doctor, I read a comment that said that the 8th Doctor was originally going to be on the very first episode of series 1, he would regenerate into the 9th Doctor shortly. Well, I read on that the BBC thought that would've been too confusing, fortunately I decided to tell that story which will bridge in the gaps between the movie and the show.

Summary: This takes place Starting at the end of the movie and then leads to when Rose first meets the Doctor in the shop.

Chapter 1: From Grace to Rose 

_The 8__th__ Doctor and Grace are watching the fireworks as the New Millennium celebrations continue. The Master had been killed, and hopefully he will never come back._

Grace: I'm gonna miss you!

8th Doctor: How can you miss me? I'm the guy that's easy to find…

Grace: That's not what I meant.

The Doctor and Grace lean in and kiss on the lips as the firework show continues on.

Grace: Thank you Doctor

8th Doctor: No thank you Doctor!

_The Doctor turns around and walks toward the Tardis, he looks back at Grace and she waves goodbye to him. He smiles back then enters the Tardis. The Tardis then disappears and Grace looks sad to see the Doctor go, she really liked him. She really had quite an adventure with the Doctor and now her life will surely never be the same again!_

**One Year later; in Earth time, but many many years later for the Doctor…**

_At 7:30am, the alarm goes off and Rose Tyler shuts it off and gets up from bed to get ready for work at the shop. She kisses her mother Jackie goodbye and heads out the door. She gets off the Double Decker bus and walks inside the Department store. Later that day she spends her lunch break with her boyfriend Mickey, who plays around making her laugh. Then at the end of her workday as she was about to head out the door, the doorman hands Rose a bag containing the lottery money. She grabs it and heads toward the elevators; she gets inside and heads to the basement. She gets out of the elevator and looks for Mr. Wilson, the man she's to give the money to. As she continues calling for him, she hears a noise_.

Rose: Hello? Hello Wilson, it's Rose!

_Rose continues walking down the long dark basement. Rose flicks the light switch on and the basement lights up_.

Rose: Wilson?

_All of a sudden, she hears the doors slam shut, she runs toward them and tries to open the door, but it's locked! She hears more noises around her_.

Rose: Is that someone knocking about! Who is it?

_Suddenly a mannequin turns its head and Rose stares at it and as another mannequin starts moving, she slowly backs away. This has got to be a joke being played on her_.

Rose: You got me! Very Funny!

Alright I got the joke! Who's idea was this?

Is it Derek's? Is it!?

Derek is this you?

_Every single mannequin starts moving and Rose starts to realize this must not be a joke, but she still wonders what's going on. Rose backs up against the wall as the mannequins come toward her. Just when a mannequin was about to strike her, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She looked to see who it was and a man with shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, and a brown suit_.

8th Doctor: Run!

_The Doctor leads her out the double doors and they continue running through the basement hallways as the mannequins continue chasing after them. They run into a smaller room and as the doctor tries to close the door, a mannequin tries to grab him. The Doctor closes the door on the plastic arm and pulls it right off the mannequin_.

Rose: Ugh! You pulled his arm off!

8th Doctor: Yep! Plastic

Rose: Very Clever, nice trick. Who are they then, students? They were your students weren't they?

8th Doctor: Why would it be students?

Rose: I don't know.

8th Doctor: Well you said it, why students?

Rose: To get that many people dressed up and being silly, thought it be students.

8th Doctor: well it makes sense then, well done!

Rose: Thanks

8th Doctor: But they're not students.

Rose: Well whoever finds them will have to call the police.

8th Doctor: Who was?

Rose: Chief electrician

8th Doctor: Fell to his death.

_Author's notes: Yes I did copy the lines to the "rose" episode, but it's part of this story to make it better. The last lines may be wrong, but that's due to listening over and over trying to make out what they are saying_.

Rose: That's not funny! That's sick!

8th Doctor: Hold on. Mind your eyes

_The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the elevator button_.

Rose: I've had enough of this now! Who did it then!? Who was that down there?

I said who are they?!

8th Doctor: They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relaying device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this.

_The doctor pulls out an explosive device as he runs toward the double doors that will lead to the roof_.

8th Doctor: So I'm going to go upstairs and run it off, and I might die in the process, but don't worry about me, you go on off, go on! But don't tell a word about this or you might get them killed.

_The Doctor shuts the door, but then he opens it and introduces himself._

8th Doctor: By the way, I'm the Doctor, what's your name?

Rose: Rose

8th Doctor: Nice to meet you Rose.

_The Doctor places his hands on Rose's face, pulls her into him and kisses her on the lips._

8th Doctor: Now run for your life!

_Rose just stood there stunned, this was definitely no longer an ordinary day. She had never met anyone like the Doctor before. She knew the Doctor was right, she had to get out of there, but why would he be willing to do something that risks his own life? He can't be a suicide bomber! He doesn't even look like one! With the way he's dressed, which isn't too bad at all, but a little too proper for her taste._

_Once she got outside, she ran to the other side of the street and nearly got hit by a car. Once she made it across OK, she looked up and all of a sudden, a huge explosion came from the roof and then the whole building exploded and was on fire. Everyone on the street ran away frantically._

_Rose was about to run home, but then something caught her eye. She thought she saw the Doctor walking out the front doors of the department store. But then there was a strange glow coming off the Doctor, "Oh my God! He's on fire!" Rose ran across the street to help him, but then the fire seemed to go out. She went to check if he was OK_.

Rose: Doctor! Are you OK? Doctor?

_What the! Wait a minute, what happened? Where is he? That's not the Doctor! Unless this is another one of his tricks._

Rose: Doctor? What is going on? Why do you look different? Were you wearing some disguise?

_His shoulder length strawberry blond hair was gone! His hair is very short and dark brown, and his face! It changed too! The soft features were now hard and chiseled. Although he still has blue eyes, they're not the same eyes who looked into hers as he kissed her before going up to the roof. His ears are bigger. The clothes were a clue to her that this is the same man; they did get singed from the explosion._

9th Doctor: No disguise, I am the same man you met in the basement. I regenerated.

Rose: Regenerated? What do you mean?

9th Doctor: It means that my last body died and every single cell in it changed, and that's how my looks change.

Rose: How is this possible? Who are you? Or what are you?

9th Doctor: I am a Time Lord. Every time my old body dies, it regenerates into a new one, unfortunately time lords only get 13 regenerations, and once we've used them all up, we die for good.

_Rose just stood there and looked at him like whether she should believe him or not. Someone else would think he's crazy, but then again, no one else saw a bunch of mannequins come to life, or saw a man change into another one. Rose's day started out normally like it always did, but now she had just witnessed two extraordinary things happen at her workplace._

_The Doctor picked up a leather jacket that had flown out the department store window during the explosion. His brown jacket that his 8th incarnation wore had become singed a bit from the explosion._

9th Doctor: Do you mind if I take this?

Rose: Go ahead, There's no way you're going to be able to pay for it now, the store's gone.

_The Doctor took off the old jacket and put the leather jacket on._

9th Doctor: So what do you think?

_The Doctor modeled the jacket for Rose_.

Rose: It looks nice, really suits your new look.

9th Doctor: Thanks!

Rose: Umm, I'm going to go home now; I don't want my mum to worry about me, especially since this is on the news by now.

9th Doctor; Alright, see you around then!

_The Doctor smiled at her and Rose just waved goodbye and walked away. This was a little too much to absorb right now, no need to tell mum all the details. Still, she couldn't stop but think about this Doctor, Doctor what? He didn't even give her a name. The first Doctor she met came off like the romantic type, but this new one, he looked like the tough guy type. No doubt that her mum would not like this one at all!_

Well I hope you all liked that. Please review! This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I'm sorry everyone, I know I said that I'd do another chapter for this story, but I decided that the rest would probably still be the same. One more thing, I made a little error when stating how many years later it had been for the 8th doctor from the time he regenerated into the 8th doctor, to the time he regenerated into the 9th doctor. I was told that it was 5 years later. I don't know what it really was, I was just guessing. I know in the Doctor Who movie, the year was 1999 going to the year 2000, and I'm guessing that the year Rose met the Doctor was 2005. Anyways, I'm sorry I couldn't do another chapter, but like I said, the rest would probably still be the same.

I do promise to do more Doctor Who stories in the future. I'm just getting started in writing fan fiction, so I should get better at it. I also do Law & Order SVU fan fiction if any Doctor Who fans like that show too.


End file.
